Body Armor
Body Armor is a gameplay mechanic in Hitman: Codename 47, Hitman: Contracts, Hitman: Blood Money and Hitman: Absolution. It allows Agent 47 to receive more damage before dying. It is applied quite differently within each installment of the series. Hitman: Codename 47 In Hitman: Codename 47, body armor is a piece of equipment that can usually be bought before the start of a mission. It adds greatly to Agent 47's resistance against gunshots, making him far more durable in gunfights. Additionally, they can sometimes be picked up on the ground during missions. Unlike in other games in the series, in Hitman: Codename 47 body armor degrades as it takes damage, and has a separate durability meter next to Agent 47's health meter. Appearances *'The Lee Hong Assassination' - In the guard quarters. *'Find the U'wa Tribe' - Body armor can be found in some caches. *'Say Hello to My Little Friend' - Inside the camp in a tent near the drug lab. *'The Setup' - Can be found on SWAT members. *'Meet Your Brother' - In locker next to an asylum staff member. Hitman: Contracts In Hitman: Contracts, body armor is tied to disguise. A few disguises in the game provide body armor when worn, greatly improving Agent 47's resistance. They also affect NPCs wearing them, making them less vulnerable to body shots. Appearances *'Asylum Aftermath' - The SWAT disguise. *'The Bjarkhov Bomb' - The Fuchs' Bodyguard disguise. *'Deadly Cargo' - The SWAT disguise. *'Hunter and Hunted' - The SWAT disguise. Hitman: Blood Money Body armor is here accessed via equipment upgrades. The first upgrade provides 35% more health, but is lost after changing disguise from the Suit. The second upgrade, which is available after completing Till Death Do Us Part, provides 50% more health, and is lost by changing disguise. The third upgrade, the flak vest, gives 75% more health and stays with all disguises. They provide considerable protection against enemy fire, typically from SLP .40 pistol shots. However, larger caliber weapons such as the Desert Eagle can easily kill 47 with just a few shots. The Shotgun, at close range, can instantly kill 47 with one shot, even if he is wearing the flak vest. Hitman: Absolution In Hitman: Absolution, body armor is gained by wearing an adequate disguise. There are several outfits known to provide protection. Additionally, the amount of damage 47 can withstand can be increased by obtaining Pain Suppression I, II, and III. Appearances *'The King of Chinatown' - Chicago SWAT Officer *'Run For Your Life' - Chicago SWAT Officer *'Dexter Industries' - Factory Guard *'Death Factory' - Factory Guard *'Operation Sledgehammer' - Agency Heavy Trooper *'Blackwater Park' - Blackwater Tactical Team *'Countdown' - Blackwater Tactical Team *'Absolution' - Agency Heavy Trooper *High Tech Suit - Provides an additional 50% health for Agent 47. It does not appear within the game naturally, as it is a DLC disguise. Gallery Some disguises that provide protection: Agency Heavy Trooper.png|Agency Heavy Trooper disguise in Hitman: Absolution. Blackwater Tactical Team.png|Blackwater Tactical Team disguise in Hitman: Absolution. Chicago SWAT Officer.png|Chicago SWAT Officer disguise in Hitman: Absolution. High Tech Suit.png|High Tech Suit disguise in Hitman: Absolution. es:Blindaje_corporal Category:Hitman: Blood Money Gameplay Category:Hitman: Contracts gameplay Category:Hitman: Absolution Gameplay Category:Gameplay Category:Hitman: Blood Money Category:Hitman: Contracts Category:Hitman: Codename 47 Category:Hitman: Absolution Category:Hitman: Codename 47 Gameplay